Related-art slide fasteners include a metal fastener which is provided with metal teeth, an injection resin fastener which is provided with resin teeth made by injection molding (hereinafter, referred to as “injection resin teeth”), and a coil-shaped fastener which is provided with teeth made of resin monofilaments (hereinafter, referred to as “coil-shaped teeth”). In these slide fasteners, the sliders have different constructions for engaging and disengaging the metal teeth, the injection resin teeth and the coil-shaped teeth with and from each other, and a variety of shapes of sliders is proposed (e.g. refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4).
When the metal fastener, the injection resin fastener, the coil-shaped fastener or the like is attached to clothes, a slider which has an automatic stopper for stopping the slider from moving by causing a stopping pawl portion provided therein to engage with teeth is used. It is known that the automatic stopper of the slider which has this automatic stopper is configured as one component or a combination of a plurality of components.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a slider with an automatic stopper which has a stopping pawl portion formed in the rear portion of a cover 118. As shown in FIG. 10, a slider 110A with an automatic stopper which is used for a metal fastener has a stay 112, an engagement post 113, a slot 114 and a pawl hole 115 in the upper surface of a body 111, in which a bar-shaped spring 116 is fitted into the slot 114. A stopping pawl portion 117 protrudes integrally from the rear lower portion of the cover 118. In addition, a pull-tab 119 is disposed between the rod-shaped spring 116 and the cover 118, which is engaged with the stay 112 and the engagement post 113.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 11, a slider 110B with an automatic stopper which is used for a coil-shaped fastener disclosed in Patent Document 3 includes a body 121, a pull-tab 122, an engagement pawl plate 124 which is provided at one end with a stopping pawl portion 123 and has a mountain-like shape with a high middle portion, a plate spring 126 which has notches at both ends, and a cover 127 which has an open lower surface. A front post 128 and a rear post 129 are erected on the upper surface of the body 121, and a pawl hole 130 is formed in the upper surface of the body 121 adjacent to a lateral end. In addition, the pull-tab 122, the engagement pawl plate 124, the plate spring 126 and the cover 127 are sequentially mounted on the upper surface of the body 121.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 12, a slider 110C with an automatic stopper which is used for a coil-shaped fastener disclosed in Patent Document 4 includes a body 131 which has a front attachment post 132 a rear attachment post 133 erected on the upper surface thereof and a pawl hole 134 formed therein; a cover 135 which integrally has a front engaged portion 136, a rear engaged portion 137, an elastic piece 138 and a stopping pawl portion 139; and a pull-tap 140. The pull-tab 140 and the cover 135 are mounted on the body 131.
FIGS. 13A to 13F are views showing the internal structure of individual sliders and a suitable engagement range of a stopping pawl portion with respect to teeth. Arrows in FIGS. 13A to 13F indicate the range of engagement in which the stopping pawl portion effectively acts on the teeth in terms of engagement retention strength in a metal fastener, an injection resin fastener and a coil-shaped fastener.
Specifically, as shown in FIGS. 13A and 13D, a suitable engagement range is set by the range of an arrow A in a slider 100A which is used for a metal fastener having metal teeth 101. In addition, as shown in FIGS. 13B and 13E, in a slider 100B which is used for an injection resin fastener having injection resin teeth 102, a suitable engagement range is set by the range of arrows B1 and B2 so as to avoid the positions of shoulders 102a of the resin teeth 102 which are unstable since the engagement position is not set to one position. In addition, as shown in FIGS. 13C and 13F, in the slider 100C which is used for a coil-shaped fastener having coil-shaped teeth 103, a suitable engagement range is set by the range of an arrow C in terms of engagement retention strength so as to avoid an interference with a sewing thread 104. In the meantime, dashed dotted lines shown in FIGS. 13A to 13F indicate an engagement centerline EC that passes through the lateral center of left and right rows of teeth which engage with each other. Here, the engagement centerline EC is identical with a slider centerline SC that passes through the lateral center of a body of a slider.
As such, since the suitable engagement range of the engagement pawl portion differs according to the fastener. Therefore, in each of the sliders shown in FIG. 10 to FIG. 12, the width, length and the like of the pawl or the cover are designed such that the stopping pawl portion is located in the suitable engagement range corresponding to each fastener.